


Eren, you hold me captivated, Levi.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desire, Imagery, Longing, Lust, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another fanfic poem written from Levi's POV about how he sees Eren's in this OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren, you hold me captivated, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: EyhmcL"

The Sight of you, it thrills me  
Like no one's done before  
There is no rhythm nor reason  
For you, my heart does soar.

I want to feel you touch me  
Like a lover's kiss, soft and warm.  
Know that I will hold you  
Through the coming Storm

Taste me, touch me, be here  
Follow me back to my room.  
I breathe you, love you, want to  
Inhale you like perfume.

Your hair, your face, your eyes  
They hold me captivated  
There is no denying  
For you're the one I've waited.

Deliver me from this longing  
To hold you next to me  
Always and forever  
Through Life's stormy sea.

Eren, I do love you  
I will possess you in the end.  
This, to you, I promise  
My lover, my life, my friend.


End file.
